Continuum Season 3 EP 13 Back in Five Minutes
by SimTec
Summary: Dillon returns and admits to Carlos and Kiera his former association with the freelancers and how he survived the blast. Kiera is temporarily partnered with Officer Fredrickson. A clone Travis from another timeline crosses over and attempts to stop Kiera from sending out a beacon that would destroy that timeline.


Continuum Season 3 EP 13 "Back in Five Minutes."

(Alternate universe episode prior to season 3 episode 13.)

Synopsis

Dillon returns after his hospitalization. Carlos teams Kiera up with another officer.  
A clone Travis from the future crosses over from another timeline and confronts Kiera.

Expanded synopsis

Dillon returns and admits to Carlos and Kiera his former association with the freelancers and how he survived the blast. Kiera is temporarily partnered with Officer Fredrickson. A clone travis from another timeline crosses over and attempts to stop Kiera from sending out a beacon that would destroy that timeline.

VPD HEADQUARTERS...

Kiera is at her desk. Carlos can be seen on the phone in Dillon's office.

She is on her computer looking at something, a call comes in on her phone...

Kiera: Kiera Cameron.

INTERCUT:

Kellogg: I'm surprised you didn't already know that it was me.

Kiera looks at her caller ID. It shows: "Kellogg CEO PIRON."

Kiera: What do you want Kellogg?

Kellogg: Ooh, a little bit touchy?

Kiera: That would be an understatement when it comes to you right now.

Kellogg: In due time you will see that this transition was for the best. And that's considering, and YOU WOULD HAVE TO AGREE, based on the way both Alec's have been when it comes to our best interests lately.

Kiera: Don't flatter yourself. Since I've known you, your best interests have only been your own.

Kellogg: But you can't say that the breadcrumbs I've thrown you haven't been at least a little bit tasty?

Kiera: what's your point?

Kellogg: MY POINT IS, irregardless, we are still are going to need each other if we are going to get what we want.

Kiera: How far do you think you'll get without Alec's help?

Kellogg: well, just between you and me, Alec needs to sweat it out a little...  
and maybe, if he's smart, take a few cold showers while he's at it. I'm counting on the fact that he will eventually come around with your help.

Kiera: Well it's good to know what value I have in all of this to you Kellogg.

Kellogg: Kiera...let's just say, that it's good..to know you.

Kellogg hangs up. Carlos comes out of his office and approaches Kiera.

Kiera: What's up?

Carlos: Good news. I just found out that Dillon's coming back.

Kiera: When?

Carlos: In a few days...

Kiera looks surprised.

Carlos: I know. I'm thankful that he's okay, but I can't help to wonder how he made such a quick recovery..considering what's happened.

Kiera: Well, good for him.

Carlos: And good for us, we need him. I really don't want to be couped up in that office stuck on that phone all day having to answer for everything the VPD has tried to do to get the bad guy.

Kiera: I'm glad to hear that.

Carlos smiles.

Carlos: That's good to hear. I'm glad your glad.

They smile at each other.

Carlos: Speaking of coming back, until I do, I'm assigning you a partner for the time being.

Kiera stands, losing the smile.

Kiera: Carlos.

Carlos quickly looks around.

Carlos: Let's talk about this in my...Dillons office.

They go to Dillons office. Carlos shuts the door.

Kiera: Aside from you, you should already know I prefer to work alone..and for good reason.

Carlos: I know, Kiera. Hear me out on this one. The department has been short handed on experienced help. We are going to make a push to get our in house officers some training in the field.

Kiera: Training, now?

Carlos: I'm assigning Fredrickson to you for the time being.

Kiera stares at him, arms crossed.

Kiera: You mean that guy that always has that constipated look on his face?

Carlos smiles.

Carlos: Come on Kiera, it's only for a few days. Besides, I think you will get a kick out of him. He kind of reminds me of Sledge Hammer.

Kiera: Sledge Hammer?

Carlos: Never mind. It was before your time. Right now he has the most seniority and he's just begging to get out there. He seems a little trigger happy, but considering what ever his issues are I'm sure they will quickly work themselves out being teamed with you.

Kiera: Wait..he has issues?

END OF SCENE

In the streets of Vancouver...

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the city and its traffic.

A car comes ripping around a corner and turns toward us. As it gets close we notice that its a VPD surveillance vehicle with an attachable red light flashing.

Inside the car...

Officer Fredrickson is driving. He seems to be enjoying himself. (Maybe a little too much.)  
He looks over at Kiera with a shieght eating grin. Kiera's display on her CMR is on overload monitoring possible impact trajectories. It alerts her to a possible collision.

Kiera: Look out!

Kiera puts up a lemon sucking expression...

Fredrickson jamms on his brakes and slows the car to a normal speed. He turns off the lights and siren.

Fredrickson: So, what do you think?

Kiera: I think you almost got us killed.

Fredrickson: No I didn't. I ran our beat in record time though.

Kiera shakes her head in disbelief.

Fredrickson: Cameron I know this is something your not used to, but for us street Cops out here on the beat this is the best way to flush out the scum bags.

Kiera: How do you figure?

Fredrickson: Like the ones that are up to no good for instance..they see you coming full force, they start running.  
Thats when I pull in on them and shake them down.

Kiera: Shake them Down?

Fredrickson: You know, get on their case...find out what their up to.

Kiera: And that works for you?

Fredrickson: Well, most of the time. But if anything, it puts the fear into them and at least keeps them from thinking about doing something unlawful.

Fredrickson suddenly guns it. Kieras head presses against the headrest on her seat.

Alec is watching what is happening on his computer terminal through Kieras CMR. He's chuckles periodically as he watches.

Butt kicking Emily comes up behind him and rubs his shoulders. She chuckles...

Emily: Is that Kiera?

Alec nods.

Alec: I have to admit, lately this has gotten to be more interesting than even prime time.

Emily: Why don't you come to bed?

Alec looks at the time, it's about 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Alec: It's only a little after...oh..

She puts him in a choke hold with one of her legs.

Alec: ...oh boy.

Emily: I'll kick your butt!

Alec: Some how with you, I feel that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing..as long as I cooperate, right?

She laughs and tips over his chair with him in it. We can't see what going on off camera, but what ever injuries Alec may be sustaining will be well worth it!

Meanwhile back in another timeline...

John Doe smiles at Kiera as they both look toward the city lights, taking in some air. John then plants the beacon in the ground. At first it calmly glows an orange ember before metamorphasizing into an 8 foot sophisticated tower with a flashing blue light at its top. It suddenly starts boomeranging sound impulses that scatter out with an intensity that starts setting off car alarms and barking dogs throughout the city.  
It suddenly becomes quiet.

John Doe: I think we're going to be okay.

After a beat...the city lights systematically begin to shut down a section at a time.

John Doe: Oh no. Its happening!

Suddenly there is a loud thunderclap! A sudden burst of high winds push John and Kiera to the ground.  
A group of cyborgs armoured in metallic suits appear from out of a blinding light.

John and Kiera try to get back on their feet.

John Doe: Run Kiera!

John and Kiera begin to run. One of the cyborgs notice and aims a large gun. Kiera activates a program on her sleeve. The cyborg fires several rounds at them. The projectiles deflect off of a force field surrounding Kiera's suit. The cyborg readies to fire again but is stopped by another.

Cyborg 1: Wait! Hold your fire, did you see that?

Cyborg 2: They are not from this timeline.

Cyborg 1: They must have been the ones who signaled for us. We will follow through with our orders to re-initialize this timeline and establish our baseline operations at Piron.

The cyborgs continue on their march followed by An endless number of them entering from a blinding light.

Meanwhile back at an abandoned building once held by the freelancers...

Travis is cleaning debris out of the time capsule. He hears a noise coming from outside. He goes to a window looking out. He sees cyborgs in metallic suits storming the city. He suddenly calls out...

Travis: Garza! Get over here now!

Garza comes running in and looks out the window next to him.

Garza: Somethings gone wrong, it's happening!

Travis: It's that John Doe characters fault.

They notice a group of Cyborgs coming toward the building.

Travis: There's no time to warn the others.

Garza: What should we do?

Travis: Help me get the time capsule ready.

Garza comes over to its control panel and works to power it up while travis finishes clearing out the chamber.

Garza: I've got it on. It has a stored power source. Give me a date?

Travis: Yesterday.

Travis finishes clearing out the capsule chamber.

Garza: I don't know about this Travis. It's core might not be holding enough to send. And even if it did without the dome the external forces could be too much.

Travis comes over to her.

Travis: I hope not, we are both getting in that thing!

There is an explosion coming from the lower floors.

Garza: They're in.

Travis: How can they be stopped?

Garza: They cant be...unless you bury them under a ton of concrete!

Travis: Oh, is that all?

Garza: It's ready.

They look at the seat inside the capsule. It looks only designated to send one at a time.

Travis: Get in!

Garza: So what are you saying, Ladies first?

Travis: We haven't got time for this, Garza!

Garza: So who are you going to get to activate the controls, them?

Travis: Why didn't you tell me!

Garza: I just did.

Travis: Well then show me how this works!

Garza: Once you activate it, you won't have enough time to enter! It will kill you!

Travis looks at her intently.

Garza: Get in!

Travis: So what are you saying, Gentlemen first?

Garza: Don't flatter yourself Travis.

Garza grabs him by the collar and pulls him in, kissing him.

Suddenly a Cyborg attempts to enter the room, Garza pushes Travis into the seat and hits a button. She pulls out a detonator and pushes its button sending bubble man horizontal through 3 walls.

The capsule activates. Travis works furiously to strap in. He is suddenly encased in a womb of energy. He fights to stay close in the chair away from these forces attempting to rip at him.  
It suddenly stops..

He finds himself in the same room he has just left from..only it should be a day earlier in the past.

to be continued...

Part 2

MEANWHILE...

Fredrickson sees an open parking space in front of a building. He skids the car sideways as he pulls in.

They get out of the car. Fredrickson puts on his sunglasses even though its a heavily clouded day.

Fredrickson: Take it slow now. We don't want to seem obvious.

Kiera smiles.

Kiera: As if we haven't been already?

Fredrickson: You've got a good sense of humor Cameron. I think we're going to get along just fine.

Kiera: Firing range? Why are we going here?

Fredrickson: Oh, I forgot to tell you. It's on the itinerary Carlos gave us.

Kiera: Itinerary? Here?

Fredrickson: For me actually, a little target practice, you know, to get the gun shooting straight again.

Fredrickson smiles at her. Kiera looks away, smirking.

Fredrickson: Oh come on Cameron. It's just a little more of that humor. And I know you thought it was funny because I saw a hint of a smile just before you looked away to hide that fact!

Kiera: I did not! OOOh, this is not happening!

They walk off in the distance toward the building entrance.

Inside the building...

Fredrickson and Kiera walk down a hallway. As people walk by they take notice. Fredrickson nods. His confidence begins to show in his walk. Several groups of people nearby see Fredrickson and start whispering to each other.  
Fredrickson notices and nervously smiles at Kiera. They reach a desk clerk.

Dennis: Hey, how's it going shooter! Haven't seen you around here in a while!

Fredrickson: Hey Dennis. They have me back in the field, at least for the time being.

Dennis: Well, irregardless of what the criminals or the citizens might say, it's good to have you back!

Kiera smiles.

Fredrickson: Gee, thanks Dennis...I think.

Dennis: What can I do you for?

Fredrickson: (To Cameron) What has the department been up against lately?...Terrorists? (To Dennis) Give me a mix..oh,...and include some heavy artillery while your at it.

Dennis nods, pressing a button. A door opens, they go through it.

Meanwhile...

Travis makes his way back to Liber8's hideout. He looks into a window and sees Garza and Lucas in their alone.  
He enters.

Lucas: Hey, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon?

Travis: Change of plan.

Travis approaches Garza, taking her hand. He smiles.

Garza: Garza, I've been so caught up in everything thats been going on I haven't had the chance to tell you that I think your something special...

Travis Kisses her hand.

Travis: ...And that if this was only a different place under different circumstances, I would have liked to get to know you better.

Garza: I don't care about circumstances Travis...

Garza comes in closer to Travis. He hugs her and kisses her on the cheek, holding her tight for a few seconds before extending her away from him.

Garza: Travis...

Travis: Listen up, we've got a problem. Cameron has some type of signaling device capable of bringing other into this timeline.

Lucas: How is that possible...now?

Travis: My guess is that it could be the Freelancers. She can't be trusted and she must be stopped.

Garza: When?

Travis: Today..before its too late.

Garza: How do you know all this?

Travis: She's been hanging out with that John Doe guy.

Lucas: John Doe? Who is he? This is the first I'm hearing of this.

Travis: it's some guy she has been taking care of..he has some type of memory loss about who he was..

Garza and Lucas look at him, puzzled.

Lucas: We don't know about any such person. Travis, you sure?

Travis: Sure I'm sure! Wait a minute..this can't be right?

Travis looks at both of them as if he suddenly doesn't recognize them. He begins to leave...

Lucas: Travis, where are you going?

Travis: Look, don't forget what I said alright! Find Cameron. I've got to clear my head.

Travis leaves. Lucas and Garza look at each other.

Meanwhile back at the firing range...

Kiera is firing at a paper target. Through her CMR, we see she is hitting within the bullseye every time.  
She sets her gun down. Fredrickson has that constipated look again...

Fredrickson: You know Cameron, your the only person I know, other than myself, that can be that consistantly lucky!

Fredrickson looks at a platter holding his choice of fire arms.

Fredrickson: Let's see...this standard issue crap is for the pansies! Oh well, here goes nothing!

He grabs a gun and fires a shot...missed. He grabs another gun, shoots..and misses. Fredrickson, red in the face,  
nervously smiles at Cameron and grabs the biggest weapon on his plate and fires. Another miss.

Fredrickson: I knew it...

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a 44 magnum, holding it verticle, he pulls back the hammer with his thumb...

Fredrickson: Looks like its time for backup!

BANG! BANG! BANG! All three bullets ricochet their way into the center of the target. Cameron is surprised. Her CMR studies the bullets trajectories and flashes "Impossible." Fredricksons wearing that sheight eating grin again...

Back at the VPD...

The elevator doors open. Dillion, in a wheel chair, rolls himself into the room. Everybody takes notice and congregates to the center of the room. Carlos, from an office, looks to see what all the commotion is...

Dillon: As you can see I'm doing a lot better. I'm expected to make a full recovery and will even be walking soon.

Most in the room clap. Carlos appears and claps along with them.

Dillon: Thank you. thank you. Let's not get too congratulatory just yet. We've got a lot of work to do, so we'll save it for when we get the city cleaned up...

There is laughter in the room.

Dillon: Until then, it's business as usual, Ok? Alright...back to work.

Everybody goes back to their work areas. Carlos comes over to Dillon and helps push him in his wheel chair.

Dillon: I appreciate the lift Carlos, but I think I can get it.

Carlos: Hey, it's not every day I get to be some ones back seat driver, especially when it's my boss.

Dillon laughs.

Dillon: Carefull, steer me right and you may just find yourself stuck in a dead end job.

Carlos laughs. They enter Dillons office.

Carlos: Touche. Well, welcome back.

Dillon: It's good to be back.

carlos: Anything I can get you?

Dillon: Yes, get Kiera in here. I'm going to need to brief the both of you on something.

Carlos nods.

At a park location, overlooking a small man made lake. Travis stands there looking out at the water.  
Garza suddenly appears.

Travis: Looks like you found me.

Garza: You been coming here more often lately. Are you okay?

Travis nods.

Garza: You want to tell me about it?

Travis: Things haven't made much sense since we crossed over. It seems like we are just getting lost more and more in the shuffle..no sense of purpose like it used to be.

Travis takes her hand.

Travis: Come here..

Garza smiles, stepping closer.

Travis: I want you to know that..I've noticed.

Garza: What?

Travis: Don't be coy with me, you know what I mean.

Garza nods.

Garza: I know about me, but I wasn't sure about you.

Travis: I care for you as well, but I have been so damned caught up into this cause I've been beside myself. I realize that now thanks to you.

Garza: Me?

Travis nods.

Travis: There is something I have to tell you.

Garza: Sure, what is it Travis?

Travis: There are two of us here.

Garza looks at him puzzled.

Travis: Two of me.

Garza: Two!? Which one are you?

Garza pulls her hand away from his and steps away.

Travis: I'm from another time line.

Garza: When?

Travis: A day in the future.

Garza starts to walk away...

Travis: Garza, wait! Don't leave..

Garza stops, looking at him from a distance.

Travis: You've got to get with your Travis and tell him what I had told you earlier.  
You've got less than a day to find this John Doe and stop him before there are more crossovers.

Garza: Assuming there is a John Doe and we can't stop him what will happen?

Travis: This place..this time will become a dark pit in Hell crawling with an endless number of mutant killers.

Garza: How many of you crossed over?

Travis: Just me.

Garza: Just you? How did you get here, who sent you?

Travis: ...You.

Garza look at him, shocked.

Meanwhile...

A VPD vehicle races down a road. Fredrickson and Kiera are inside. Alec's voice pops into her head..

Alec (V.O.): Kiera? Kiera, Can you hear me?

Kiera: Yes. I'm here.

Alec (V.O.): Good, I thought for a while the past few days you have been avoiding me.

Kiera: You know I'm always here for you and I'm glad your always here when I call.

Fredrickson looks over at her and thinks shes is talking to her phone..He smiles manically.  
Kiera realizes this and quickly puts the phone to her head and smiles.

Fredrickson opens the left side of his jacket and says something to his gun...

Fredrickson: Would you look at that Maggie, a woman after my own heart. Knows how to keep those things close that she appreciates most. But..but..you know nobody can get closer to me than I am to you right now my delicious little crumb cake...

Fredrickson looks over and notices Kiera is looking at him. He turns red..

Fredrickson: What? I had to explain, sometimes she gets jealous!

Meanwhile...back at Liber8's hideout...

Travis 1 is in the room. He is working at something at a table. Lucas walks in..

Lucas: Hey, Travis. You feeling better?

Travis 1: Feeling better? What do you mean?

Lucas: Earlier, you had me worried...

Garza walks in...

Travis 1: Where have you been?

Garza: Out...thinking. There is something I've got to show you.

Travis 1: What is it?

Garza looks over...Travis 2 steps forward. Both Travis 1 and Lucas look like they've just seen a ghost.

Travis 1: You've got to be kidding me. WHEN are you from?

Travis 2: A day in the future.

Travis 1: Two questions..why are you here and how did you get here!?

Travis 2: I was sent back to help you stop what is about to happen..the Freelancers have a working time machine.

Travis 1: What is going to happen?

Travis 2: A mass number of Cyborgs are going to cross over and turn this time line into a war zone.

Travis 1: How?..why?

Travis 2: You've got to intercept Kiera and find out about a man she has been taking care of.  
He has some type of signalling device..a Beacon of some sorts...

Lucas: Beacon? To lead them here?

Travis 2 nods.

Travis 1: Who is this 'man' she knows about?

Travis 2: From my time line, he was being called 'John Doe.'

Travis 1: John Doe?

Travis 2: ..Because he had some type of memory loss, but he was a cross over him self sent back to alter history.

Travis 1: Why here, now?

Travis 2: I'm not sure of the specific's, only that if he turns on that device, they start coming in mass numbers! The only problem is...

Travis 1: What?

Travis 2: Yesterday, in my time line, I..WE all knew about this guy.

Travis 1: Well we don't, at least here.

Travis 1 looks at Lucas. Lucas shakes his head...

Lucas: Must be some type of paradox..major skip in events that changed or caused a gap in the time lines. You said we should know him, right?

Travis 2 nods.

Lucas: That's strange, a small difference like that, assuming you are from our intended future, that is,  
should have shown some type of logical consistency here in this time line?

Travis 1: What could this mean? The future he is from is not in our actual future?

Lucas: Possibly.

Travis 1: What if this guy does actually exist..sets off the device, but under different different circumstances?

Lucas: That could still be a possibility.

Travis 1 (To Travis 2): I'm assuming you've seen this guy?

Travis 2 points to his temple.

Travis 2: It's all right here.

part 3 conclusion

Kiera and Fredrickson arrive back at VPD...

Meanwhile in Dillon's office...

Dillon is working at his desk, Carlos knocks and then enters...

Carlos: Kiera will be here in a moment.

Dillon: Good. Take a seat.

Carlos: Thanks.

Dillon: And how has she been doing lately?

Carlos: Good. She has been helping another officer get some training in the field.

Dillon: Who?

Carlos: Fredrickson.

Dillon looks at Carlos and trys to stifle a smile.

Carlos: At the time, I was thinking worst case scenario with the criminal element.

Dillon laughs.

Carlos: What?

Dillon: You might as well have hired the uni-bomber to drop ship some justice if that's what you were thinking when it came to public safety.

Carlos laughs. Kiera and Fredrickson enter.

Kiera: You wanted to see me?..Oh and it's great to have you back, you have no idea.

Kiera: (To Carlos) No offense.

Carlos : None taken.

Dillon laughs.

Fredrickson: Captain.

Carlos' continued laughter begins to feed Dillon's laughter. They both periodically breakout in chuckles in reaction to each other. They avoid looking at Fredrickson...

Fredrickson turns beet red and looks nervously back at Cameron.

After a beat, Cameron speaks...

Kiera: Is everything ok?

Carlos and Dillon, both beet red, break out with another round of chuckling...

Kiera and Fredrickson look at each other.

Fredrickson: Well I better get going...

(Another round of chuckles)

Fredrickson exits. Standing just outside with his back to the glass window, he opens the left side of his jacket. Both Dillon and Carlos see this and continue with laughter.

meanwhile back at Alec's hideout...

Alec walks across the room to get an item off a table, something catches his attention.  
He goes over to his computer screen. He see's two beacons on the screen flashing red.  
They have the same signatures. Alec sits at his desk to look into it...

Alec: What in the...

Back to Dillons office...

Dillon wipes his eyes.

Dillon:..Ok, on a more serious matter...Kiera please take a seat. What I am about to tell you is going to take some explaining. And when I do, this is not to get out to anyone. This is only for your ears. Understand?

Carlos and Kiera nod.

Dillon: (Cont..) At this point I feel I can trust both of you, even with my life. And I'm hoping you two feel the same..

Kiera: It's mutual.

Carlos: Sure, you bet.

Dillon: That's good to hear and I'm hoping that what I've got to say won't change that...

Carlos and Kiera look at Dillon puzzled.

Dillon: (Cont..) ...because...I know.

Carlos: Know what?

Dillon looks at Kiera.

Dillon: I've known for some time that you are not with section six. You never have been.

Carlos tries to say something but Dillon interrupts..

Dillon: (interrupting) ..Carlos, she can speak for herself! If you are going to answer for her you'd better be telling me you've known all along as well!

Dillon: (To Kiera) Well?

Kiera nods.

Kiera: I was never with section six.

Dillon smiles.

Dillon: See, that wasn't so hard.

Kiera: Considering it's protocol to deny an association to begin with, I'm glad your so easy to please.

Carlos try's to stifle his smile.

Dillon: You'll pardon me if I tell you that I'm taking this on more than just strictly your word Cameron...

Kiera: There is more...

Dillon: I know. but before I get into that I'll need to explain a little bit more to keep the score even...look, considering where we came from and our connections outside this department,  
there are things we know that we can't or are obliged to disclose other than those things relative and specific to this department so believe me I say this without malice or upset at why you havent already come forward already...

Carlos: Dillon..

Dillon: But you Carlos, I'm dissapoiinted that you haven't disclosed what you knew because it was certainly relavant to our association here.

Carlos: Well then just get to the point Jack and we will see about that!

Dillon: Alright!

Dillon, sitting at the edge of his desk, turns his monitor around toward them and presses a button.  
Footage of Kiera's abilities while combating hostiles is shown.

Carlos: How long have you known?

Kiera: (Answers for Dillon) Based on this footage, it must have been at least a year?

Dillon: It's actually been longer than that.

Carlos: How long?

Dillon: How long have you known?

Carlos: For crying out loud Jack, considering this, you should already understand my reasoning now as well in all of this...unless?

Kiera: (To Carlos) Unless what?

Carlos looks at Dillon as if he suddenly seems unfamiliar to him.

Kiera: Let me see your hand.

Dillon extends his right hand, fingers spread out. We dont see anything unusual but Kiera, through her CMR, scans his hand and see's abnormal skin tissue that take the shape of what appear to be 'circles.'

Meanwhile back at Liber8's hideout...

Lucas has Travis 2 hooked up to his computer network. We see a bunch of images quickly flash on the screen.

Lucas: Almost have it...

Travis 2 shows signs of increasing discomfort.

CUT TO: The Kitchen with Garza. She is preparing meals. Travis 1 enters...

Travis 1: What are you doing?

Garza: Cooking. What does it look like?

Travis 1: Either your starving or...

Garza laughs.

Garza: I'm cooking for us all tonight.

Travis: Your under no obligation. Besides, I thought we agreed that we each take care of our own personal needs.

Garza: Maybe I want to take care of more than just mine..tonight.

Garza brushes by Travis to get a box of something. She stops looking at him eye to eye.

Garza: Excuse me.

Travis 1: Excuse you? You don't need any excuse with me Garza.

Garza: Oh?

She runs her hand over his shoulder. He stops her.

Travis 1: I'm married. In case you forgot.

Garza steps back to continue with her cooking.

Garza: Oh, that's right. Married? To what, this lost cause or to that bitsch who ratted on you?

Travis 1: Hey, hey, hey! Settle down. We have got to stay focused on getting back.

Garza: To what? The war? The cause? You might have to remind me Travis, because I'm not sure I know what that is anymore.

Travis 1: If this was a different place or time maybe things could be different..between us.

Garza: That's the trouble, it always is. But I can see that thing's will never be about..us.

Travis 1 looks at her puzzled.

Cut back to Lucas and Travis 2 in the next room...

Lucas: ...Got it. Download complete.

Travis 2 suddenly finds relief.

Travis 2: Good. All this technology and still it gives me nothing but a major headache. There has got to be a better way.

Lucas: Sorry you had to be awake for this. Your CMR was designed to function only when you are conscious.

Lucas runs through a program on his screen. We see images of faces being extracted in close-up from streaming video. Travis 1 comes into the room..

Travis 1: So, what have you got?

Lucas: I'm running the program now, extracting facial images of people he has come across.  
(To Travis 2): Let me know when we come across this John Doe.

John Doe's face comes up. Travis 2 points to it...

Travis 2: There!

Lucas: You sure?

Travis 2: Sure I'm sure. That's him!

Lucas types something in on his computer. A street image of John Doe comes up on the screen.  
Lucas continues typing. He stares at the screen.

Travis 1: What have you got?

Lucas: Hmm, he comes up in street surviellance video, but has yet to be identified. Because of it, looks like he is listed as a person of interest.

Travis 1: Looks like they are on to him. Make sure we find him before they do...I want that device.

Lucas: Will do. I'll get the locations of the footage and try to zero in on his possible whereabouts.

Travis 2: You better hurry.

Travis 1: Why?

Travis 2: In my timeline, This guy's mission initially was to assassinate Cameron due to her association with Saddler.

Travis 1: Earlier on that wouldn't have been a bad idea.

Lucas: Does..or should I say, did he suceed?

Travis 2 nods.

Travis 2: Yes. But he took out a clone Cameron.

Lucas: A clone Cameron? You mean there was more than one?

Travis 2: Yes.

Lucas: Cameron from thee original cross over, or a 2nd cross over?

Travis 2: It was Cameron from the initial cross over. Why?

Lucas: It just got me thinking. Especially with the paradoxial nature of your cross over.

Travis 1: What?

Lucas: I'll need more time to think about it, but it appears with these cross overs, they only appear to be aware of other cross overs from an earlier term.

Travis 1: Obviously. So?

Lucas: It could mean that with his cross over, we, as well as Cameron, could be in danger.

Travis 1: All the more reason to get our hands on that device. Contact Cameron now!

Meanwhile at Alec 1's hideout...

Alec 1 is watching his computer screens. He types something on the computer. Emily comes up to him.

Emily: What is it Alec?

Alec 1: You are not going to believe this.

Emily: Try me. At this point I'm willing to believe anything.

Alec 1: You see these two signatures?

Emily: Signatures?...Yea.

Alec 1: They are identical.

Emily looks at Alec 1 puzzled.

Alec 1: They are the same person!

Emily: The same person?

Alec 1: Yea, but in two different locations!

Emily: Well, aren't you?

Alec 1: I know..I know, but it's who this is that makes me wonder as well as worry.

Emily: Do you know who it is?

Alec 1: Yes, and that's why I need to get ahold of Kiera..now.

CUT TO:

The Freelancer building. Inside the Travelers room. Catherine sits close by watching him.  
Chen enters...

Chen: Is it time?

Catherine nods.

Next, Catherine and Chen are walking down a corridor...

Chen: We have been compromised?

Catherine: Yes. With the recent cross overs we will have to destroy this facility.

Chen: So, you agree with the traveller on what must be done?

Catherine: I know you do, so let me cut through this and tell you it will be all right Curtis. It will be alright. I know what has to happen. Do what you must. As for me it's best if I don't know any of the details..specifically.

Chen thinks on that. We go into a flashback. Chen is sitting in the room with the traveller and has a vision of what the near future is like. He see's a struggle going on between Cameron,  
himself and Tonchin. Chen pulls out some knives and comes up behind Catherine. Chen shruggs.  
The image quickly stops before he see's it's apparent ending.

END OF "Back In Five Minutes" SEASON FINALE Part 1 of 2.

35 pages - 42 minutes 2 hours per page avg. = 70 hours so far.  
equiv to 80 hours per episode. 2 weeks full time per script.  
1 script every month part time - 4 hours per day every day realistically: 1 hr in morn 1 at night = 2/day = 1 page = 30 page per month 1 script = 6 weeks.

Continuum season 3 ep 13 "Back in Five Minutes." SEASON FINALE part 2

(Alternate universe episode to season 3 ep 13)

Synopsis

John Doe is sent back in time to tell Kellogg about his return and who sent him back from 2029.

Expanded Synopsis

With the news from John Doe about the future, Kellogg works to try and find an alternate solution toward avoiding that fate. With more cross overs and his potential ousting from Piron, Kellogg tries to activate the beacon and plan his escape using the time travel device.

It is 2029. John Doe looks around in the direction to the snapping sounds coming from a distance that continually light up the city at night. His commander see's him and approaches...

John Doe: I got your message, sir.

Commander: We are almost out of time. There is no turning back. HQ is in lockdown.

John Doe: How much time do we have left?

Commander: Mission clock is down to three clicks. No recon. It's all or nothing.

John Doe: Who are they going to send?

Commander gives John Doe a look. John Doe raises an eyebrow.

Commander: Your name was on the list.

John Doe: It was a long list.

Commander: You know the mission brief?

John Doe: Stabilize the timeline. Stop all insurgents and time travelers, sir.

Commander: We have a lead that will help to knock all the dominoes down. There will be a contact that will help you. If things get to hairy I want you to use this...

Commander gives him some kind of signaling device.

John Doe: This wasn't in the brief.

Commander: I know. Hail Mary now has a hail Mary. Problem?

John Doe: I want you to have my Gold and possessions.

Commander smiles and nods.

Commander: If this works maybe it will all stop.

John Doe nods. They quickly hug.

Commander: Let's meet the man who will be sending you off..

From out of the darkness, escorted by two soldiers, we see an aging mans face..  
It's Kellogg. He smiles upon seeing John Doe.


End file.
